videogamefanfandomcom-20200213-history
DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game/He-Man
Prince Adam, AKA He-Man, is the main and titular protagonist of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe. He was featured in the 26th episode of DEATH BATTLE, where he fought Lion-O and won. He is a playable character in DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game. Death Battle Information Background *Alter ego: Prince Adam *Height: 2.1 m / 6'11" *Weight: 145 kg / 320 Ibs *Descendent of King Grayskull *Leader of the Heroic Warriors *Trained by Man-At-Arms & Teela *An excellent singer? Powers *Herculean strength *Super durability *Super speed *Super breath *Can create a tornado *Acrobatic Arsenal Power Sword *Indestructible *Boomerang throw *Deflects destructive rays *Merged with Sword of the Ancients *Other magical properties Bolas Grappling Hook Shield Korodite battle harness *Multiplies his strength by 10 Battle Cat *Alter ego: Cringer *Hight: 1.5 m / 5' (on all fours) *Weight: 226.8 kg / 500 Ibs *Tiger/Dragon mixed breed *Vicious & volatile *He-Man-like abilities **Super strength **Super speed **Roar can cause earthquakes Feats *Moved a mountain *Lifted the city of Arcadia *Reversed a tornado *Can break photanium *Has battled Superman *Pushed a moon *And many other seemingly impossible things Weaknesses *May revert back to Adam from extreme force *Power of Grayskull can be relinquished *Lacks deadly ranged weaponry *Limited experience with violence Theme Animations *'Entrance:' Prince Adam lifts the power sword above his head and becomes He-Man. *'Post-Round Taunt:' He-Man chuckles. *'Victory:' He-Man puts his power sword away and puts his hands on his sides. Quotes Entrance *"I HAVE THE POWER!" *"Prepare to face the master of the universe!" *"It's a shame Cringer is going to miss this." *"Well, we meet again, my feline friend." - Against Lion-O. *"I'm afraid you won't be able to hammer me home." - Against Thor. *"I wonder what this little guy is capable of sucking up." - Against Kirby. *"Looks like you're all the rage, pal." - Against Akuma. *"Well... This should be interesting." - Against Kratos, Goku, or Superman. *"I heard you like blowing things up." - Against Dig Dug. *"You're sword is an impressive size, my friend." - Against Cloud Strife. Victory *"This victory shall be dedicated to the castle Grayskull!" *"I need to remember to only use violence as a last resort..." *"Now... How am I going to get back home?" *"Looks like curiosity killed this cat! ...Again." - Against Lion-O. *"You definitely have strong skills, my friend." - Against Thor. *"I have to admit, I didn't expect that much of a fight from the little guy." - Against Kirby. *"Sorry, stranger, but I'm not transcending my humanity anytime soon." - Against Akuma. *"I haven't had a fight like that in years! Thank you for this." - Against Kratos, Goku, or Superman. *"I'm afraid you'll have to dig a little deeper, friend." - Against Dig Dug. *"Best of luck to you on your journeys." - Against Cloud Strife. Results Screen *"Remember, kids, there's nothing wrong with backing out of a tough situation. You can always try it again later." *"I bet Man-At-Arms is never going to believe this." *"Don't worry about Battle Cat, my friend. I make sure he's taken care of every day." - To Lion-O. *"What? I do NOT make innuendos! ...Do I?" - To Deadpool. *"I wonder if you're one of She-Ra's friends? If not, I bet you two would get along." - To Wonder Woman. *"Your strength seems to perfectly match mine. Dare I say, it's super!" - To Superman. *"You're not the first demon to try and claim the secrets of Castle Grayskull. You're also not the first one to fail at it." - To any demonic character. Category:DEATH BATTLE: The Video Game Playable Characters